Hunter...or the hunted?
by Aeris5
Summary: tifa notices rufus, cloud hates rufus, rufus hates cloud, rufus notices tifa, cloud notices rufus noticin tifa...nough said 2nd chapt up!!
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: I own nothing, except the idea for the story, by the way, it's Midgar, Cloud has never met Aeris, He isn't a clone, but he was an ex Shinra solider, and he isn't one anymore for a…. strange reason.  
  
  
  
'Yo, sweetie, how's about that beer or are you gonna sit there all night?'  
  
Tifa's head snapped up from the ground that she had been staring at, and glanced at the man.  
  
'Oh, yes sorry'  
  
She quickly filled a pitcher of beer and shoved it roughly into his hands.  
  
'Thanks, sweetie, here you go, and keep the change.'  
  
Tifa nodded and grabbed the twenty gil he was holding out. Usually, at any sign of tips, she would smile and play along with the person, acting sweet and giggly, but she couldn't now, not with what had happened recently. Cloud, he was… in love, and it wasn't with her, just some dumb blonde who worked at the materia shop. Blossom was her name. Tifa sighed. Cloud was hers she thought to herself angrily, not Blossom's who probably wanted him for a little toy, the kind you show off to you're little friends and get act all proud of yourself that you got some guy who's willing to do anything for you. Suddenly the bar was silent, and Tifa looked up with interest. Standing at the entrance of the bar, was Rufus Shinra himself. She couldn't help but stare at him as he walked over, smiling at every female in the bar, turning them into giggly, flirtatious little bimbos. Finally, his eyes rested on her, and she could feel her cheeks burn.  
  
'Hi, I was wondering, if I could have one of those beers seventh heaven is famous for'  
  
It was a come one line, and a cheap one at that, but as Tifa looked into his eyes she saw a slight flicker of fear.  
  
'Ah… yeah, sure am.. I'll just…'  
  
She couldn't believe what was happening her, Maybe it was just the way he seemed to be looking at her, so intensely it made her feel uncomfortable. But to her suprisement, he laughed. She studied his face and noticed the way the corners of his eyes crinkled gently when he laughed.  
  
'Excuse me, I don't mean to…interrupt but you sure that's not too full'  
  
Tifa jumped when she looked down at the pitcher and saw the beer overflowing; it was all over her top, which to her embarrassment was going transparent.  
  
'Oh my god, this could not get any worse' She whispered to herself, practically crying.  
  
Rufus, by now had stopped laughing and was beginning to feel sorry for her. He jumped over the bar and started pulling the beers.  
  
'You should go back and maybe… change or something'  
  
Tifa smiled gratefully at him. Why doesn't Cloud see that side of him, Why can't Cloud just be civil, instead of holding onto a grudge that goes back generations?  
  
'Ok, thanks a lot Rufus' Rufus smiled.  
  
'Anytime.. What's you're name'  
  
'Ah, It's Tifa'  
  
'Anytime, Ah it's Tifa.'  
  
She laughed, then hurried behind the bar and up the stairs to her cramped apartment, above the small bar in Midgar, where she lived. She ran into her bedroom and grabbed the nearest top, which was a light blue, and the last time she had worn it, was when Cloud had taken her out to dinner. She smiled to herself at the memories. She threw the top on and scurried out of her room, down the stairs to Rufus.  
  
'Ah, you're back…. You look cute in blue'  
  
Tifa laughed and decided to brighten up, after all, she thought, Cloud will come back to her, and why not have a bit of fun until then.  
  
'Hah, you should become a barman'  
  
Rufus smiled, but Tifa noticed it beginning to fade slowly, until it had become a frown. She glanced over at the Door, which he had been looking at, and spotted Cloud.  
  
'Rufus, what the HELL do you think you're doing?? WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK TO YOURE OWN KIND??? UP AT SHINRA???  
  
Rufus stepped around the bar and walked calmly over to Cloud.  
  
'This is my… own kind, or have you forgotten that, dear friend??'  
  
Cloud recoiled at the sound of the word friend.  
  
'I'm not you're friend'  
  
Rufus put on a smile, but not the same one that had made Tifa smile too. This one was Cold, Icy.  
  
'I'm not you're enemy either, don't forget that'  
  
Tifa gulped, hoping Cloud wouldn't start a fight. But to her suprisement Cloud gave Rufus the coldest glare and stalked out, calling after Blossom, who Tifa saw clattering out, in her heels. Rufus turned around and noticed the entire bar staring at him.  
  
'Ok, to get over that…incident free beers for everyone, on Shinra'  
  
Everyone cheered and jumped up to the bar, where Tifa hurriedly started pulling beers, until she felt a hand on hers, looked up and saw Rufus.  
  
'Let me help, ok?'  
  
Tifa nodded. And began to have fun, talking to Rufus in between beers and getting loads of tips. At about two o clock in the morning, she smiled at the last patron who stumbled outside, and turned to Rufus.  
  
'You gonna help me tidy up or what?'  
  
Rufus looked at the overturned tables, the spilled beer, overflowing ashtrays and empty mugs.  
  
'Is it like this every night??'  
  
Tifa looked around and nodded. She reached under the counter and produced several cleaning products.  
  
But the men's toilet is worse so off you go…'  
  
Rufus laughed and ran into the men's room.  
  
Suddenly, Tifa felt a hand on her back. She whirled around and found herself looking into deep blue eyes, glowing with mako. She knew these eyes too well.  
  
'Cloud, you scared me'  
  
Cloud grimaced and looked around.  
  
'Where's you're new best friend?'  
  
Tifa sighed and turned around. Jealous, he had to be, Well, she thought to herself angrily, what am I supposed to do, sit here and act the innocent, pretending I'm taken? She whirled around to Cloud and jabbed her finger in his chest. Cloud looking surprised took a step back.  
  
'What the hell is this, Cloud? Am I not supposed to have guys, I'm twenty years old Cloud, and you're not my bodyguard, so what If I happen to have a guy helping me out? YOU WERE TOO BUSY WITH, BLOSSOM!!!'  
  
Cloud softened and looked into Tifa's eyes she gulped, knowing what effect his eyes have on her.  
  
'I don't care if you have guys over, Tifa, It's the fact this guy is Rufus'  
  
'He's in the bathroom'  
  
Cloud looked Questioningly at her.  
  
' Rufus, he's cleaning the bathroom'  
  
Cloud laughed mockingly.  
  
'You got this guy cleaning toilets? Wow, he's gotta be desperate'  
  
'Actually, I'm Tifa's knight in shining armour'  
  
Tifa smiled and turned to Rufus, who was standing at the bathroom door, holding the bottles and cleaning cloths.  
  
'Thanks a lot, Rufus, I really appreciate it'  
  
'No problem, Here's the money for the beers'  
  
Rufus casually walked over and handed Tifa a thousand gil. She stared at it, knowing very well herself the beers didn't come to a thousand gil.  
  
'Rufus, they weren't..'  
  
Rufus cut her off.  
  
'Well, it's kinda my fault you ruined you're top'  
  
Tifa smiled and put the money in the register. She glanced at Cloud, who was fuming. Rufus had also seen Cloud's face and leaned over to kiss Tifa on the cheek quickly. Cloud's face went red with anger.  
  
'I'll see you around Tifa, nice bumping into you, Cloud'  
  
Tifa smiled at Rufus and waved goodbye as he walked smoothly out the door. She turned around to Cloud and watched as he started walking around, finally grabbing a chair off one of the tables and slamming it down on the floor with such force Tifa jumped.  
  
'He's just playing games, Tifa, He's using you to piss me off.'  
  
Tifa started fuming.  
  
'So what? Cloud, I'm not..Attractive enough for him? Is there anyway, he could like me for who I am, Cloud, because as far as I'm concerned He's the only one who has.'  
  
Cloud winced and walked over to Tifa.  
  
'Tifa, I'm just looking out for you, you're like a sister to me'  
  
Tifa felt tears prick her eyelids. Sister and brother. Siblings. That's how he saw it.  
  
'Fine, Cloud, whatever. I think you should go'  
  
Clouds eyes widened.  
  
'You're throwing me out, don't you need help?'  
  
Tifa took a deep breath, her tears weren't going to hold much longer.  
  
'Cloud, just go'  
  
Cloud stared at Tifa disbelievingly, before heading out the door like a wounded animal  
  
She couldn't hold it much longer, Tifa sank to the ground behind the bar and started sobbing to herself.. 


	2. Changing face

Keep you're friends close, and you're enemies closer….  
  
  
  
A small bird was singing. Tifa opened her eyes and stared at the bird, which was perched on the tabletop.  
  
'Hiya, little guy, you don't see many birds, since they put the plate up….'  
  
Suddenly Tifa looked around. The door to the bar was open, sending a chill throughout the bar. The place was in the same state as it had been the night before.  
  
'I, must have fallen asleep'  
  
She tried to get up and felt a pain in her back, from being slumped against the cabinet all night. Tifa caught sight of herself in the mirror behind the bar and stopped. Her clothes were wrinkled, her hair was sticking up in places she didn't know it could and her face was puffy and tear stained.  
  
' Great, I look like a mad woman'  
  
She stalked over to the door and banged it shut, locking it behind her. After turning around and surveying the mess, She started toward the nearest table, trying to tackle the grime that had gathered on it.  
  
… An hour later when the bar was back to Normal, She decided to make herself respectable looking and go visit Barrett and ask him about Cloud and Rufus, and what to do.  
  
' C'mon Marlene, you got school, go up and change or you'll be late'  
  
Tifa looked in the window of Barrett's home and smiled. He looked so much different when he was around Marlene, not so…macho. She knocked softly on the door  
  
'Who's there?'  
  
'Barrett, It's me Tifa, if I came at the wrong time I could leave'  
  
'Nah, Marlene jus GOIN UPSTAIRS TO CHANGE NOW!!!'  
  
Tifa heard Marlene giggle and run up the stairs. Barrett approached the door cautiously and unlocked it, letting Tifa inside the small, dirty house in the slums he called home.  
  
'Tifa, you ok, you usually.. Well, actually you never call this early'  
  
Tifa smiled and walked inside the house.  
  
'Barrett, Rufus arrived at the bar last night.'  
  
Barrett whistled.  
  
'Cloud showed up, right?'  
  
Tifa nodded.  
  
'Him and Rufus shot words at each other, and then.. He left, came back and got pissed off, and it's all..a mess'  
  
'Well, you can wait here if you want, but I gotta bring Marlene to school.'  
  
'Can I bring her?'  
  
Tifa watched Marlene come thundering down the stairs and run over to Barrett.  
  
'Daddy, is Tifa gonna bring me to school?'  
  
Barrett smiled at Tifa and mouthed 'are you ok?' When Tifa nodded he looked down at Marlene and smiled.  
  
'Sure she is, you two better leave now, you know she gotta get a train there.'  
  
Tifa nodded at Barrett.  
  
'I'll mind her on the train'  
  
'You damn better!'  
  
Tifa had to laugh at Barrett's concern for Marlene. Barrett knew she would, he knew that the minute she had moved to Midgar, she had taken self defence… and several other martial arts classes.  
  
Marlene grabbed Tifa's hand and held on tightly the moment they stepped on the train. Tifa smiled and began to ask Marlene about school, how she was getting on.. When suddenly the train lurched and she found herself being thrown onto someone's lap.  
  
'Hey!'  
  
Tifa gasped. She recognised that voice. She pulled the small baseball cap that had been covering the persons face and smiled when she noticed Rufus's eyes.  
  
'Looks like I really am you're knight in Shining armour'  
  
Tifa blushed and jumped off his lap, still clutching Marlene. Rufus smiled at Marlene and looked back at Tifa.  
  
'She you're sister?'  
  
Marlene giggled nervously, and Tifa found herself doing the same.  
  
'No, she's my friends daughter, I'm helping him out.'  
  
Rufus's eyes widened.  
  
'That's really nice of you'  
  
Tifa gave him her brightest smile, after all she thought, we'll just see if I'm a pawn in his and Clouds little war game.  
  
'I have to get off now, maybe I'll see you tonight, I'll try not to drown myself'  
  
Rufus laughed.  
  
'I might pop in to say hi, just one thing, I'm sorry about Cloud and myself creating a bit of a scene, Next time I see him I'll call a truce or somthin, ok?'  
  
Tifa nodded, knowing that Cloud's pride wouldn't let him call a truce.  
  
'Goodbye, Rufus.'  
  
Rufus grinned.  
  
'Goodbye, Aah it's Tifa'  
  
Tifa giggled and stepped off the train. She felt Marlene pull on her hand.  
  
'Tifa, who was that man? Was he you're boyfriend? I thought Cloud was you're boyfriend'  
  
Tifa sighed and watched the train disappear from view  
  
'So did I'  
  
********* ********* ********* ********* ********* ********* ********* ********* *********  
  
  
  
'Come on in, two for one special'  
  
'Hey, sweetie, you need a new dress? I got lots of 'em?'  
  
Tifa stopped and stared at all the people in Wall Street. She knew it was busy for preparations for the New Year, but still, she never expected it to be this busy. She jumped out of the way of a carriage and caught sight of the shop she wanted to go to. She scurried over and smiled at Mr. Folens, the owner of the shop.  
  
'Sup, Tifa, why you hear, it ain't Saturday?'  
  
Mr. Folens, a stout balding man in his fifties sold the finest material that money could buy. Tifa often popped by for some little cloths every Saturday, knowing they would usually be ruined by Monday, as she used them in the pub.  
  
'Ah, hi. Mr.Folens, I was wonderin, you got any silk or velvet?'  
  
Mr.Folens smiled.  
  
'That's like askin you're friend Cloud has he gotta sword.'  
  
Tifa smiled and watched him limp behind the counter and pull out several rolls of velvet and silk, in different colours.  
  
'I can make you a dress for 100 gil, or I can give you the material for your own purpose, 2gil per yard.'  
  
Tifa quickly calculated it would cost more to get it customised, but she DID have a thousand gil to spare…  
  
'I'd like a customised dress, in the deep red velvet.'  
  
Mr Folens stood up and walked around with the roll, grumbling 'Might fine choice' to himself.  
  
'This is what it looks like, if you still sure, you better give me you're measurements'  
  
Tifa told him her measurements, smiling as she thought of Clouds face when she and Rufus were out together, her in this dream dress. Of course, Rufus still had to ask her out…  
  
'You need it any specific time? I could have it ready in about three days'  
  
Tifa nodded.  
  
'Three days is fine for me, just in time for the new year, thank you Mr. Folens'  
  
Mr. Folens smiled.  
  
'We like family, Tifa, call me George'  
  
Tifa smiled.  
  
Thanks, George'  
  
'No problem'  
  
Tifa stepped away from the counter as Mr. Folens busied himself with another customer. She walked out and hurried away from Wall Street, as the bar opened in an hour, she only had an hour to…freshen up.  
  
  
  
The bar was as busy as ever. Tifa pretended to be interested in what the man at the counter was telling her, but every few minutes her eyes would dart towards the door.  
  
'..See what I'm sayin? Shit! you lisssenin to me?'  
  
Tifa nodded absently.  
  
'Hmm?? Yeah, sure'  
  
'If Shin..Shinra gots demselves a.a.a pilot asss good assss Me.?'  
  
Tifa giggled, the man was hopelessly drunk, she was gonna have to refuse his next order. Suddenly, the bar door burst open and a young boy about fourteen stepped in. Everyone looked over at the boy, who was out of breath and wide eyed.  
  
'Som..Someone is fighting Rufus Shinra'  
  
These words caused every single man to jump up out of their seat and head toward the door. Tifa's heart leaped to her throat. Cloud, he wouldn't…would he??? 


	3. The brawl

People live who deserve to die, people die who deserve to live  
  
  
  
Tifa rushed toward the door and pushed her way out. She spotted a small crowd of people and hurried over.  
  
'Rufus, I don't want Tifa hurt'  
  
'For fucks sake Cloud, Tifa's a big girl now, let her handle her own battles, and what makes you think I'm gonna hurt her? My grudge is against YOU AND YOURE FAMILY, NOT TIFA AND HERS!!!'  
  
Tifa watched Cloud slowly draw out his sword. Rufus, smiling his icy smile reached into his coat and pulled out two pistols.  
  
'I'm not gonna fight you, unless you make a move, Cloud I'm violent when I have to be'  
  
Cloud glared at Rufus.  
  
'Well, then this is one of those times when you're gonna have to be'  
  
With this, Cloud lunged foreword, holding his sword out. Rufus swept to the side, like a bullfighter when the bull starts charging, and smiled.  
  
'Cloud, you are about to find out, how REAL solders fight'  
  
Rufus aimed and fired at Clouds right shoulder. Cloud yelped, and lunged foreword again with his sword, cutting Rufus's hand so he dropped the pistol.  
  
'One down, one to go'  
  
Rufus began firing at Cloud, often hitting him, but Cloud kept going. Tifa couldn't take this much longer, she stepped into the circle and kicked Cloud hard, making him drop his sword, she then whirled around and punched Rufus, hard, making him drop his pistol. Now that they were both unarmed, the crowd grumbled and began to fade away.  
  
'Good, now will you two stop behaving like children?'  
  
Rufus looked sheepishly at Tifa, while Cloud looked furious and stared at the ground.  
  
'For God's sake, CLOUD! LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKIN TO YOU!! HOW DARE YOU, IF RUFUS WAS GOING TO HURT ME, DON'T YOU THINK I SHOULD HANDLE IT?? YOU'RE NOT MY BODYGUARD, AND YOU'RE NOT GONNA BE MY FRIEND FOR MUCH LONGER IF THIS CARRIES ON!!'  
  
Cloud looked surprised at Tifa's outburst, while Rufus grinned.  
  
'Rufus, wipe that Fuckin grin off you're face, why exactly did you start coming under the plate? And how come you seem to appear when Cloud does, am I just…'  
  
Rufus looked shocked and stepped over to Tifa until he was right in front of her. She looked up into his eyes and melted.  
  
'Tifa, Cloud 'appears' because he knows I'm there, he doesn't want me to hurt you, but I don't want to..'  
  
Tifa sighed and stepped away. She turned toward Cloud, who had a look of loathing on his face.  
  
'Cloud, is this true?'  
  
Cloud glared at Rufus.  
  
'Yes, Tifa but you of all people should understand, Shinra isn't as great as all people think'  
  
At this point Tifa looked at Rufus and noticed his eyes fixed on Clouds, his face beginning to pale as Cloud carried on.  
  
'Shinra put the plate there, hoping to get rid of people like us, we survived so now they're working on something else…something bigger…'  
  
Rufus strode over to Cloud and smirked.  
  
'Took you long enough, you stupid fuck. You wonderin why I'm coming down here?'  
  
'No, I know why you're down here, you're blackmailing people to join Shinra'  
  
Tifa looked at Rufus who was already looking at her, pleadingly.  
  
'Cloud, my boy you got us again, you would have made a great Shinra mercenary, oh that's right you were and got fired, would you like to remind me why?'  
  
Tifa winced, knowing this was a painful subject for Cloud to bring up. But to her surprise, Cloud was smiling.  
  
'Actually I'd love to, don't you remember, for you're father killed my father, and I tried seeking revenge… You don't know how good it felt, to slide the knife into him, like he was butter…pity he survived, after all.. There are people who are dead that deserve to live, and people..'  
  
Rufus cut him off.  
  
'..Who live that deserve to die'  
  
Tifa gasped, she had never known this, Cloud had told her he had been fired for getting into a fight with a Turk, she had no idea he had tried to murder.. The president of Shinra.  
  
'They have no idea you're down here and if they did, I'm sure they would love to… put you into the same place you're father is right now, that is, if he made it, after all, he is YOU'RE father'  
  
Cloud looked at Tifa, then he looked at Rufus menacingly  
  
'tell them'  
  
Rufus hadn't quite heard what this guy had said, so he asked him to repeat it.  
  
'TELL THEM!! GO ON, WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO BACK TO YOU'RE POSH LITTLE APARTEMENT AND YOU'RE POSH OFFICE WHERE EVERYTHING IN YOU'RE ENTIRE LIFE HAS BEEN HANDED TO YOU ON A SILVER PLATE AND TELL THEM I'M HERE, WAITING FOR THEM TO BRING THIR SORRY ASSES DOWN HERE, IF IT'S NOT TOO..COMMON FOR THEM!!!!'  
  
Rufus stepped foreword and stared into Cloud's eyes.  
  
'Because you don't seem to realise what we're doing, do you, you shouldn't act all clever when you can't even kill an old man.'  
  
Cloud laughed mockingly.  
  
'If you don't think I'm clever, you better watch you're back'  
  
Tifa watched Cloud disappear. She swallowed hard and turned to Rufus, who was lighting up a cigarette.  
  
'That guy is seriously gonna be dead if he doesn't watch his back and let go of his jealousy for you, Tifa'  
  
Tifa walked slowly over to Rufus and put her hands on his hips. Rufus's smile slowly faded as he saw the expression on her face.  
  
'Why are you blackmailing people to become part of Shinra?'  
  
Rufus dropped the cigarette and sat down on a step.  
  
'My father has created a small force called.. Grazers, I think, they are going to be smaller and less experienced than the Shinra, but this is his plan, for he wants people from the Slums, so that they'll…they'll die in action'  
  
Tifa gasped.  
  
'You're in on this??'  
  
Rufus shook his head violently.  
  
'You wouldn't understand what it's like Tifa, If I don't please that bastard that calls himself my father, I could die, I have to do it..'  
  
Tifa glared at him. Cloud was right, he was a piece of shit.  
  
'I want to help these people, how can I?'  
  
Rufus brought himself to bring his eyes to Tifa's. He could see the love in her eyes for this place. He silently pulled a small hardback notebook out of his coat pocket and handed it to her. She took it from him questioningly.  
  
'It's got the peoples names, date of well, pickup, I suppose you could call it, the reason we're blackmailing them, their families.. And their addresses.  
  
Tifa opened the notebook and noticed how many of them had been ticked off, either in red or green, She asked Rufus about the red or green ticks. Rufus swallowed and looked at the ground.  
  
'If it's green, it means they willingly came along, if it's red, it means they wouldn't so we have to…have to…we come back and kill them silently, well this Turk Reno does'  
  
Rufus laughed  
  
'He should have been born with my name, he loves this kind of stuff..'  
  
Tifa turned a page of the notebook and let out a small scream, Rufus stood up and walked behind her, glancing at the notebook.  
  
'Yeah, I remember him, cute daughter, he wouldn't do it, the bastard, I really wish I could have told him about it, just to spare his daughter all the turmoil, he would have made a good solder too, with that gun thingy on his arm…Well he'll be dead in the next hour, Reno wanted to go out early to do his rounds, Barrett was his name, I think……' 


	4. Crossing paths

Tifa sobbed and dropped the notebook. Rufus put his arm around her and turned her around.  
  
'You know this guy?'  
  
Tifa nodded.  
  
'Remember, on the train, that little girl? That's his daughter!! How could you be so heartless?'  
  
Rufus took a step back, looking surprised.  
  
'Tifa, I don't want any of you guys to die, but I don't get a say unless I'm president'  
  
'But..You're vice president!!!'  
  
'Try telling that to my father, I certainly have, he doesn't care about anything but his bank account'  
  
'You don't understand, Barrett is the closest thing I have to family, please don't.. You have to stop them!!'  
  
Rufus shook his head and sighed.  
  
'Tifa, It's outta my hands. I wish I could, I can't do this anymore, but my father would have me rooted out if I even TRY to help, and as for trying to get away…'  
  
Tifa just stared at him, and backed away slowly Rufus looked up at her questioningly.  
  
You mightn't help me, but Cloud would'  
  
And with this she turned around and ran toward the materia shop, where Cloud spent all his time in the apartment above it…..  
  
  
  
Tifa banged on the door with all her might. She could her giggles floating down from a window, but she didn't know what to do.. Suddenly the door was flung open and one of Blossoms little friends peered out.  
  
'Who's there, what do you want?'  
  
'I'm Tifa, I need to see Cloud'  
  
'Oh, well, Clouds a little busy..at the moment.'  
  
Tifa ignore the immature grin on the girls face and flung herself against the door, sending the girl flying. She hesitated before barging up the stairs, deciding screaming his name would help.  
  
'CLOUD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Tifa yelled his name three times before rushing up the stairs and yelling at the door. It was pulled open by Blossom, wearing a small Skirt and a tiny top that didn't cover all that it should have.  
  
'Sweetie, why the hell are you runnin about my house screamin my mans name??'  
  
Tifa caught her breath and slumped against the door.  
  
'I need Cloud, please, CLOUD!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Blossom looked disgusted.  
  
'Honey, I need him too'  
  
Finally Cloud appeared at the door, putting his arms around Blossom and kissing her neck. Tifa looked away from the sickening scene until Cloud finally realised she was there.  
  
'Tifa, why are you here, shouldn't you be downstairs with the man himself, Rufus Shinra?'  
  
Tifa drew back at this remark, but continued on.  
  
'Barrett's in trouble, please, Cloud help me…'  
  
Cloud nodded, kissing Blossom on the cheek and running out the door.  
  
'Explain on the way, we'll take my motorbike'  
  
********* ********* ********* ********* ********* ********* ********* ********* *********  
  
'… And they're getting some guy called Reno to kill people who refuse to'  
  
Cloud whistled  
  
'Reno?? He's pretty tough, we better be careful..'  
  
Cloud stopped as he took the turn to Barrett's house. There were three huge Shinra trucks in front of it, Full of Shinra solders. Some guy was clutching Marlene, who was screaming, there were gunshots inside and yells, looking like Barrett was putting up a strong fight. Cloud stopped the motorbike and hopped off.  
  
'You go get Marlene, I'll help Barrett'  
  
Tifa nodded and snuck up to the guy who was clutching the hysterical child. She hid behind one of the trucks, this guy several feet away  
  
'Reno, Sir the guy is putting up a mean fight, and our guard on the door was found with a slit across his throat and some sort of sign scratched on his chest, we can't make it out..it's some sort of.. star, or heart.  
  
Reno cursed loudly.  
  
'Cloud, I bet. He did the same thing to the president. Look, Just bomb the house or something, Cause I don't give a crap about the two of them…ow! Bitch!'  
  
Tifa was shocked he would call Marlene that, but the fact she was pulling his hair made her giggle. Suddenly, she felt a hand grasp her waist, another on her mouth, and a gruff voice telling her that if she moves, she'll die, and everything went black…  
  
********* ********* ********* ********* ********* ********* ********* ********* *********  
  
Tifa stirred and looked around her. She was in a room of some sort; it was steel, cold with a small toilet and bed. She glanced at an opening between the two walls on each side, surprised there wasn't a wall there. Cautiously, she plucked an earring from her ear and threw it at the opening. The earring burst into flames and landed as a pile of dust in the floor. She shuddered to think of some ignorant human being trying to escape  
  
'Is..Is someone there?'  
  
Tifa jumped at the sound of a scared female.  
  
'Yeah, am, hi, where are we?'  
  
Tifa heard the girl laugh  
  
'They drugged you too, huh? You're in the Shinra building, in the science lab. So, what species are you? Human or otherwise?'  
  
Tifa smiled.  
  
'Human, you?'  
  
'Human'  
  
'What are you doing here?'  
  
Tifa heard the girl hesitate.  
  
'I…uh have no idea, how about you?'  
  
'Same, by the way, my name is Tifa, what about you?'  
  
'Aeris' 


	5. The great escape?

A/N: The start of this chapt is Cloud's part in Barrett's kidnap, but you'll know when we're back to Tifa, cause I'll put little stars (  
  
  
  
Cloud walked toward the door cautiously, and spotted a Shinra solder guarding the door. Cloud jumped foreword and thrust his sword into this guy's abdomen. As the guy moaned and fell, Cloud etched a small mark on his stomach.. A small star, he had done the same thing to The Shinra president, and now Reno will know he's not dead, he's alive and fighting the Shinra once more…  
  
As Cloud entered the house, he spotted Barrett being carried down with three or four solders struggling to keep a hold on him. Cloud ran foreword and slayed two of the solders, the other two putting up a good fight. Barrett, now with his arm with his gun on it Shot the other two and stared at Cloud.  
  
'Dude, thanks, let's go get Marlene, they came bustin in her room and grabbed her, she's probably freezin…'  
  
Cloud smiled and nodded. But as he approached the door with Barrett he looked out a window and noticed a Shinra solder sneaking up on someone behind a truck…he exhaled loudly when he saw it was Tifa. But, by the time he realised it was, She was already captured and being shoved into a truck, She wasn't resisting, but Cloud could see she was trying to get herself out of the ropes they tied on her hands. He wasn't the only one who realised it, for the Shinra solder struck a heavy blow to Tifa's head, causing her to fall unconscious, Cloud ran out toward the truck just as it pulled out from the kerb and drove off, with Tifa locked inside. Suddenly he heard a mocking laugh and whirled around to see Reno clutching as knife to Barrett's throat.  
  
'Cloud, my god you look a state, although, you look better now that you're not an embarrassment to Shinra!'  
  
'Let him go, Reno take me.. '  
  
Reno laughed again  
  
'My man, dear friend….worst enemy. I can have both of you'  
  
Suddenly Cloud felt someone take his hands roughly. He shoved them away hard, reaching for his sword, he stepped up to Reno.  
  
'Let…him…go'  
  
'Cloud, let him take me, jus mind Marlene'  
  
'NO Barrett, don't let them..'  
  
But Clouds words were cut short, as suddenly there was the sound of gunshots from the air…  
  
********* ********* ********* ********* ********* ********* ********* ********* *********  
  
Tifa smiled as the girl began telling her story of capture. Cloud will rescue me, She thought.  
  
'Well, that's pretty much it'  
  
Suddenly Tifa hear a loud bang, followed by a shrill ringing. She heard a strange sort of laugh and looked up from the corner she was sitting in. A man with greasy hair and glasses was staring in at her.  
  
'You're my new experiment, dear. hehehehehe. You and the other one, the Cetra'  
  
Tifa heard Aeris gasp.  
  
'What are you talking about? Experiment? I'm not an experiment'  
  
The man smiled.  
  
'Sweetie, you are now'  
  
'Hojo, stop bullying her'  
  
Hojo whirled in the direction of Aeris's little room and snarled.  
  
'Shut up, or you'll be gone back into the lifestream'  
  
Tifa was confused. Lifestream, how would Aeris get in the lifestream? And what was the Cetra? (A/N: for those of you who took the time and effort to read my other story, 'Now or never' you know how I feel about Tifa and those of you who didn't read it…I think she is a dumb Fuck)  
  
Aeris sighed heavily, and was about to speak when the lights in the room went black, and all Tifa could see were neon red lights in the opening in the wall where she had thrown her earrings; She could see the laser beams. All of a sudden, these also faded away. She heard Hojo swear heavily, before spotting someone shove him hard, rush into her cell and grab her hand.  
  
'Tifa, come on, someone deactivated the laser beams'  
  
Tifa looked up and into a pair of deep emerald green eyes, before pulling herself up and running out the door with Aeris alongside her..  
  
********* ********* ********* ********* ********* ********* ********* ********* *********  
  
Cloud watched in amazement as blood spurted from Reno's left arm, the one he had clutched around Barrett's throat Reno groaned and let go, leaving Barrett to jump away and whirl around, pointing his right arm at Reno.  
  
'Cloud, who in the name of hell shot Reno,?'  
  
Cloud whirled around in the direction of bullets, and spotted someone in a white duster fleeing.  
  
'I have no idea, now lets go get Marlene and Tifa'  
  
********* ********* ********* ********* ********* ********* ********* ********* *********  
  
Tifa looked around, gasping for breath. No one knew Aeris and herself had escaped, at least, not yet…  
  
'Are you ok, Tifa?'  
  
Tifa straightened up and looked at Aeris, who was panting heavily, clutching her stomach. Tifa glanced questioningly at her hand clutching her stomach and Aeris grinned.  
  
'Cramp, It's been a while since I ran that fast.'  
  
Tifa chuckled and glanced around again. They were on the emergency stairwell, and had about thirty-two or three more floors to go before they reached the bottom. They had ran at lightening speed down over forty floors of stairs, and Tifa wouldn't be able to have carried on any faster unless they had stopped. Suddenly Tifa gasped, and thought of Cloud and whether Barrett and Marlene were all right.  
  
'What's wrong, Tifa?'  
  
Tifa glanced quickly at Aeris's expression of concern.  
  
'I'm just wondering if Cloud was all right.  
  
Aeris nodded. Tifa had told her everything she could remember about Cloud, Barrett and Marlene, even a bit about Rufus.  
  
'Well, If he is like what you described, I'm sure he's gonna be fine.'  
  
There was a moment of silence, before Tifa remembered something Hojo had said and decided to ask Aeris about it.  
  
'Aeris, why had Hojo called you a…a..Cetra, and why did he say you were gonna end up in the lifestream?'  
  
Aeris looked at Tifa fearfully and sighed. She walked to the bottom step of the stairway and sat down.  
  
'I'm…I lied to you, Tifa. I wasn't captured for just any other research, like you…they wanted me to become a Turk, they assumed I was an invincible warrior because I am the last known ancient'  
  
Tifa's eyes widened. Aeris was an ancient, she was…it explained a bit more about the mysterious girl, especially her eyes. Tifa didn't get how someone so innocent and pure like Aeris had gotten into the slums, but it made a bit more sense now.  
  
'I..I was capture when I was walking home, See I sell flowers, Reno and his goons leered out at me from an alley and grabbed me. I thought I was being raped or something…but I remember seeing Reno stare into my eyes, telling his friends I was the one..Then he pulled me into a small car he had hidden down the alley. It's a bit my fault they have such high security in there. See, before I arrived it was just. Iron bars with Hojo and his assistant on the entire floor, now three or four Turks patrol, as well as the laser beams. But, anyway when Reno pulled me into his car ...I know how to protect myself, I mean I sell flowers in the roughest sector of Midgar, I obviously seem an easy target…But in My flower basket, under the flowers I keep fire materia..I pulled it out and used it on the driver of the car. He swerved the car and Reno cursed. He had been clutching onto me tightly, He knocked the materia from my hand and pulled me closer to him..I shrieked and slapped his face hard…He smiled at me and told me I shouldn't have done that'  
  
Tifa hadn't noticed the girl was shaking until she took a deep breath. Tifa hurried over and sat down next to her, putting her arm around her. Aeris smiled at her gratefully and continued on.  
  
'He leaned even closer, and he was right next to my face, he was grinning, Suddenly the driver yelled at him that if he laid one finger on m, The president of Shinra would be after him. He sighed, and thumped my head hard, causing me to go unconscious.. Next thing I know, I'm in a cell. I won't tell you about that, but I escaped and Hojo brought the security up. It was Reno who convinced the president of Shinra to make me an experiment…Not a Turk. So then they used me for experiments and that sort of thing, next thing I know, you arrive!!  
  
Tifa smiled.  
  
'Wow! There are ancients still left, I've always wondered. I mean, Since Sephiroth…  
  
Aeris nodded understandingly and jumped off the step so fast Tifa was startled.  
  
'We have to leave, now!!!'  
  
Tifa jumped up and, clutching Aeris's hand, ran down the stairs  
  
********* ********* ********* ********* ********* ********* ********* ********* *********  
  
Clouds eyes travelled up the Shinra building and down again. He sighed and looked at Barrett, who nodded.  
  
'Well, we have no idea where to go, do we?'  
  
Barrett looked away guiltily.  
  
'Barrett?'  
  
'Well, when you were runnin after the dude in the white jacket, I shoved Reno up against a wall, and I got some information squeezed outta him'  
  
'Like what?'  
  
'The lab is on the 50th floor'  
  
Cloud smiled greatfully and nodded, heading toward the back door, which he knew only too well led to the small elevator for important Shinra executives only, and from there he could get to the 50th floor. 


End file.
